Sapphire eyes
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: On his way Jimmy finds a blue stone in the forest. He takes it back to Downton with him in hopes to sell it but soon after, telling's of strange people are lurking around asking about it. Thomas, the only one who knows that Jimmy has the stone, feels that Jimmy is in danger but before either of them can get rid of it, something that only happens in fairytales, is born.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked and hummed as he made his way back to Downton. It was late and the moon was shining high. He carried in a sack of items he had bought while in town. He bought himself a new deck of cards, a pack of cigarettes he owed to Thomas, and a bottle of whiskey, which he also owed to Thomas. He promised to pay his friend back and since he had the money, he decided to do it tonight, even if that meant he didn't have much left over for a drink, but ever since the fair, he didn't feel safe without Thomas by his side when he drank.

Jimmy was lost in his thoughts when suddenly a blue flash from his right interrupted them. He heard a boom that made him jump. He starred in the direction in fear of what lie in the forest. Suddenly he felt no control over his body, and began to walk into the forest. He walked straight on until he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a small circle of fire, lie a beautiful blue stone. Jimmy was transfixed by the beautiful stone and set his bag down before slowly walking towards it. He knelt down in front of it as the fire faded away. He slowly reached for it and gently touched it. He pulled his hand back, not because the stone was hot as to be expected, it was cold. Nearly as cold as ice. He then repeated the motion and picked it up with both hands, examining it.

What the hell is this? Where did it come from?

Jimmy looked around and questioned what he should do.

I can't just leave it here. Maybe I should ask Thomas what I should do.

He sighed then wrapped his jacket around the stone.

I hope I can get something good out of this. I really don't need any bad luck.

Jimmy placed the stone underneath his arm and went to pick up his sack. He inspected it to make sure everything was there before finally heading his way back to Downton.

I hope Thomas isn't mad and locked the door.

Thomas sat in the servant's hall reading. This was probably the third time he's read the paper and could probably tell about the events happening in the world word for word. He sighed as he lit his last cigarette and looked at the clock.

It was fifteen past midnight and Jimmy was way late. He promised to be back by ten thirty so they could play a game of cards before bed. He was more worried about Jimmy than he was angry at him. Trouble seemed to follow him like a lost puppy.

I'll give him fifteen more minutes, no ten, and if he is not back. I'm going to search for him and if I find him alright, I'm going to ring his neck.

Thomas chuckled at the thought. He knew he would never hurt Jimmy but the thought was enough to blow off his steam.

Christ, where is that man?

Just then, the door opened and a disheveled Jimmy walked in completely out of breath. Thomas saw his jacket was off and was wrapped around something under his arm.

"Sorry," Jimmy said as he silently closed the door.

Thomas did not reply but continued to stare and smoke. Jimmy set the bag and his jacket on the table. He pulled out the contents of the bag and laid them in front of Thomas.

"Will these make up for it?"

Thomas looked at the new pack of cigarettes and the bottle of whisky. Jimmy kept the deck of cards in his hand while biting his lip in hopes of forgiveness.

You are lucky I just smoked my last pack, but thanks to you I smoked my last pack.

"It took you this long to get cards, whiskey, and a pack?"

"No," Jimmy said, "I just got sidetracked thats all, and no not to a pub either."

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, Mr. Kent went all evening without a drink," Thomas said, "Or did you nic a sip?"

"I did not, besides, I found something better."

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and pulled it to center the table

"How about you show me tomorrow," Thomas said, "I'm exhausted."

"It won't take but a moment," Jimmy pleaded. Thomas looked at Jimmy then shook his head.

"Alright, just show me and then get to bed," Thomas said, "You better not complain about being tired tomorrow."

Jimmy smiled like a child then removed his jacket revealing the blue stone. Thomas almost choked on smoke when he saw it.

"What the bloody hell is that," Thomas asked.

"I think it's some sort of stone or something," Jimmy replied, "Found it in the forest on my way back."

"This thing," Thomas pointed, "caused you to be so late?"

"Well, no," Jimmy said, "I ran into a few of me old mates and I chatted with them for awhile. I swear I was on my way back when this thing just popped up into the forest."

Thomas felt uneasy as he looked at it.

"I think you should get rid of it, Jimmy. Or at least tell Mr. Carson to. He may have it exercised first but at least it will be gone."

"Why," Jimmy asked, "I mean I was hoping to find something to do with it, but I was thinking about selling it."

"Selling it," Thomas repeated, "I mean it is quite beautiful, but I wouldn't trust anything that just 'popped up' and you don't exactly have lady luck on your side as of recent.

"Just because I dropped a tray doesn't mean I have bad luck. Besides, it made the dowager laugh and I call that a plus."

"You also nearly made Mr. Carson have a heart attack. I've never seen him so angry and speechless in my life that I thought his head would explode."

Thomas and Jimmy both laughed at the memory. Thomas looked back at the stone then at Jimmy.

It matches your eyes. He thought to himself.

"See, I think I should keep it for awhile until I can sell it and I can't, then I'll give it to Mr. Carson."

"Maybe you should sooner, Jimmy. I just don't have a very good feeling about this thing."

"A week. Give me a week and if nothing happens then I'll give it to Mr. Carson so he can have it burned or whatever."

Thomas chuckled and sighed.

"Alright, but don't go flashing it about. Lord knows that something like this, must've had an owner, or still does."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone about it. On my next day off or next time we are sent to town I'll get rid of it."

Thomas nodded and looked back at the stone. He pushed it closer to Jimmy.

"Well then I'm going to bed and so should you." They both got up and Thomas went over to lock the door.

"Hey, Thomas," Jimmy said.

"No, I'm not telling Mr. Carson you are ill so you can sleep in."

Jimmy laughed and Thomas smiled.

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"Okay then," Thomas said, "What were you going to say?"

"Thank you."

Thomas smiled wider than nodded.

"Last time."

Jimmy nodded then grabbed his jacket along with the stone.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said and headed up stairs. Thomas shook his head then grabbed the new pack of cigarettes and the bottle of whiskey and headed up to his room.

As he passed Jimmy's room, a cold chill ran up his spine. He shook it off then entered his room.

"God I hope he gets rid of that thing really soon," Thomas said as he closed the door and prepared for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was hectic. All available servants were to help load up the coaches for the family trip to Scottland. Thomas couldn't believe it had already been a year since Mr. Crawley's death, and his and Jimmy's friendship. He was glad of it. He helped Jimmy and Alfred load up the last bit of luggage.

"I don't understand it," Jimmy muttered, "What do they need to go on vacation for, waking up at eleven?"

Both Alfred and Thomas chuckled at the remark.

Mr. Carson and Thomas stood by the entrance to see the family off. Once they were far from sight, they turned around and walked inside. Thomas walked down to the servants hall, to see Jimmy reading the paper, and Alfred talking some nonsence about Ivy. Thomas sat next to Jimmy as he pulled out a cigarrete.

"They like that kind of thing, do they," Alfred asked. Thomas looked at him.

"Who likes what," he asked as he lit. Jimmy chuckled.

"Alfred plans to bake Ivy a cupcake and sneak it into her room," Jimmy explained.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and looked at Alfred.

"You plan to decorate it with an "A + I" inside of a little heart?"

"No," Alfred said, " I have a poem I want to give to her."

"Ah, a poem," Thomas said, "Yes that should really win over her heart."

"You really think so," Alfed asked, completly oblivious to the sarcasm. Thomas shrugged as he exhaled a ball of smoke.

"That settles it," Afred said as he stood up, "I'm doing it." He quickly left the hall and ran into the kitchen. Jimmy put the paper down and put hand over his mouth. Thomas watched as his face turned red from a laugh he was trying hard to fight. Suddenly Thomas heard heavy footsteps run up the stairs. He turned around and saw Alfred dashing up them with a piece of paper in one hand and a chocolate cupcake in the other. His eyes flashed wide as he quickly turned to Jimmy.

"He already had it made," Thomas exclamed. Jimmy nodded then slammed his forhead onto the table and let out a high-pitched laugh. Thomas smiled and shook his head as he smoked.

"That boy never ceeses to amaze me."

Once Jimmy's manic laughter had subsided, Thomas pulled out a hankerchief.

"Here," Thomas said chuckling, "wipe your face."

Jimmy sat up completly red as tears fell from his eyes. Jimmy continued to giggle as he wiped the tears from his face.

_Beautiful laugh._

Jimmy handed the hankerchief to Thomas while he still continued to giggle.

"Oh Lord, " he said, "I've never in my life seen a man so desperate for a woman. It'll be hard to tell who wears the trousers in that relationship if they do wear them.

Thomas chuckled and nodded.

Jimmy pulled out his new box of cards and took a deep breath.

"You up for a game," he asked, "I owe you for one."

Thomas shook his head.

"Actually I had something to ask you."

Jimmy looked up at him as he shuffled his cards.

"I might be able to go into town today and so I was thinking about," he looked around and began to whisper, "taking your stone to the jewler and maybe get an estimate or at least tell us what it is."

Jimmy looked away.

"Are you sure," he asked. Thomas nodded.

"Jimmy," he said, "What ever that thing is, it just doesn't feel right to me. I really think we need to get rid of it as soon as possible. I'm afraid that it could be dangerous to have something like this."

JImmy looked down at his cards.

"Maybe if I come with you," he said," if he'll let us."

Thomas nodded.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Patmore if there is anything she needs and maybe she'll have a big enough load for us two. I'm sure I can talk Mr. Carson into it."

Jimmy nodded slowely in agreement and Thomas knew more than anything that they needed to get rid of it, if Jimmy could even part with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Mrs. Patmore didn't have a whole lot for them to get. Thomas met Jimmy outside by the gate. He had the stone wrapped up in a bag and was holding it tight to his chest.

"You ready," Thomas asked as he approached.

"I think so," Jimmy said, "I hope it won't be a waste of a trip."

"I'm sure someone will take it off your hands. Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky and run into the original owner and he'll give you something for returning it."

Jimmy chuckled.

"I doubt it," he said, "A man who owns something like this probably sees us as nothing but peasants and wouldn't dare waste a coin on charity."

Thomas chuckled and they left. The walk was slow to the village, due to Jimmy falling behind. Thomas could see Jimmy really didn't want to part with the stone, but they had no choice.

Once they entered the village, they immediately started on the list Mrs. Patmore gave them. A few spices, flour, and three jars of jam were all that were needed so they finished the list rather quick. Thomas decided to carry the items while Jimmy held the stone as they walked over to the jeweler.

If any one could tell us about the stone, it'd be him.

The bell rang as they entered the shop and the jeweler walked up behind the counter.

"Ah, hello lads," he said, "How can I be of service?"

"We found a strange stone," Thomas said, "We thought maybe you could tell us what it is and its value, if it has one."

The jeweler smiled then put on his spectacles.

"Alright, then," he said, "Lets have a look."

Thomas looked at Jimmy who still held the bag tight to his chest. Thomas nodded at him and Jimmy set the bag on the counter. The jeweler pulled the large blue stone out of the bag with fascination written all over his wrinkled face.

"My God," he said, "Where on earth did you boys find this?"

"Took a shortcut," Jimmy said, " back to Downton one night and it was just...there. On the ground."  
"Well, I've never seen something so beautiful in all my years. What ever it is, it must be very rare. Perhaps we should take a look inside it."

Thomas nodded and Jimmy swallowed. He didn't want to break the stone. The jeweler brought out a sharp chisel and hammer.

"You boys could be in for some money with what we find," he said as he placed the chisel tip on the stone and prepared to hit it with the hammer. Jimmy looked away. The man raised the hammer then struck. A loud hollow ting sent all eyes on the stone. Their mouths went wide as the jeweler struck once more and the sound repeated.

"Its.," he began, "Its…hollow?"

"Hollow," Thomas repeated, "But it weighs good."

"Indeed it does," the jeweler said as he lifted it, "Quite heavy, but yet its hollow."

The man set it down and tapped it again with the chisel and hammer. He then looked closely at the surface, completely puzzled.

"Not even a scratch," he said, "Not a chip, scratch, or any mark of what I just did. My, you boys sure did find somethin alright, but nothing I could help determine it."

Thomas was disappointed. He truly hoped he could rid the thing before trouble found them.

"I would recomend London. They have better tools and books on strange things such as this. I only know the basics of it. Don't think I could buy it from you, but I'm sure someone in London would pay very well for something like this. You boys may still be up for a fortune."

The jeweler put the stone in the bag and handed it back to Jimmy who took it with glee.

"Thank you for your help," Jimmy replied.

"Yes," Thomas moaned, "Thanks."

"Let me know what becomes of it," the jeweler said as they walked out of the store.

"Can't believe it," Thomas snarled, "So close to rid that thing."

"Didn't you hear what he said," Jimmy replied, "This could be worth a fortune."

"In London," Thomas snapped, "There is no way we can go to London. I don't have the money and I highly doubt Mr. Carson would let a couple days off for London."

Jimmy shrugged but was still happy he got to keep his stone.

Their way back to Downton seemed to take forever, even though Jimmy was keeping speed with Thomas, who was sulking and mumbling under his breath.

"There's no point in a nasty attitude, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said. Thomas glared at him shortly then continued to look forward and increased his speed. Suddenly he heard Jimmy scream, stopping Thomas right in his tracks as turned around to see Jimmy on the ground and the stone out of the bag on the road. Thomas quickly came over to where Jimmy lay on the ground.

"Are you alright," he asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Its...its moving, Thomas," Jimmy replied with wide eyes staring at the stone. Thomas looked over and gasped as the stone began to rock back and forth. Thomas was tempted to grab Jimmy and make a run for it, until a piece broke off of the stone and a blue clawed hand reached out.

Oh no! I knew something bad was wrong with the stone!

Another piece broke off and a long scaly tale slithered out. Piece by piece the stone broke away and soon it revealed a tiny blue creature with horns and wings.

A demon! Hell exists and we've just awoke a demon!

Thomas wanted to scream and run, but he was frozen in place. The creature looked over at them and tilted it's head like a curious puppy, making bubbling noises similar to a baby. The creature jumped then ran over to them. Thomas and Jimmy yelped then backed up a bit until their backs met a large tree. The creature followed and stared with big blue eyes. The three stared at eachother for a while until Jimmy summoned up his courage, and slowly approached the creature.

"Jimmy,"Thomas said, "What are you doing?"

"It's...a baby, Thomas," he replied, "A.. baby dragon?"

"Dragons don't exist," Thomas started, "Or they're not supposed to."

Jimmy began to reach his hand out to the creature to pet it. Thomas jumped.

"Don't do that! What if it bites your hand of?"

"I don't think it will," Jimmy said, calm as ever. He reached out his hand. The baby dragon sniffed it then allowed Jimmy to pet it. Just as Jimmy placed his palm upon the dragon's head, terrible scorching pain erupted from his hand, traveled through his arm and rested into his head. Jimmy yelled and fell backwards, sending his world dark.

* * *

"Jimmy," Thomas yelled as quickly crawled over to him. The dragon started approaching Jimmy but Thomas moved his arms about to shoo it.

"Get away from him," Thomas shouted at the dragon. The dragon hissed back at him in response but did not charge at him. Thomas gently patted Jimmy's cheek and shook his shoulder to try and wake him up. He placed two fingers at Jimmy's neck to check a pulse. Jimmy's pulse was unbelievably fast, which scared Thomas bad. He's never felt a pulse so quick.

Is he having a heart attack?

Thomas shook Jimmy once again then looked around.

There has to be … a river..o..or something!

He suddenly heard Jimmy groan and a huge wave of relief washed over him as he looked at Jimmy who was slowly opening his eyes.

Oh thank God!

"Are you alright, Jimmy," Thomas asked. Jimmy slowly nodded.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "I'm fine, but my hand," he hissed, "It burns!"

"Let me take a look," Thomas said. Jimmy raised his right hand and Thomas took it in his own. He felt Jimmy's hand, but it was cold. He looked at Jimmy's palm and gasped. There in the center was a strange marking, a brand. It was in the shape of a dragon, and it sent bad feeling all over Thomas's body. The baby dragon crawled on top of Jimmy's chest and cocked its head to the side. In the dragon's eyes were pleading for forgiveness, as if the dragon didn't wish to hurt Jimmy in the first place. Jimmy moved his hand out of Thomas's and showed it to the dragon.

"Look at what you did," Jimmy spoke as if he was talking to a child. The dragon sniffed it then licked Jimmy's palm before placing its head on the palm. Jimmy jumped a little, prepared for pain again, but felt nothing but the dragon's scaly head and small horns. Jimmy began to pet and stroke the dragon. The dragon began to purr like a cat as Jimmy scratched its wings.

"Great," Thomas said as he stood up, "Now what do we do?"

"Well," Jimmy said, "We can't just leave it here."

"Then we take it back to Downton," Thomas asked, "Jimmy, this is a dragon. A fire breathing dragon. Not a puppy, not a kitty, a real life dragon. You know what dragons do? They get big! How do you hide something so big?"

"Relax, Thomas," Jimmy said as he sat up, "I'm sure there is something we can do later, but right now, we have to get back to Downton and it's coming with us. I'll keep it in my room. Maybe hide it in the wardrobe or bureau. I'll find something while we're at work."

"Jimmy," Thomas began. Jimmy picked up the little creature and walked over to the sack. He set the creature next to the sack and opened up the bag. The dragon seemed to understand and crawled inside and Jimmy picked it up.

"We'd better get going," Jimmy said, "Or Mrs. Patmore is going to have our hides."

Thomas ,still pale in the face, nodded then walked along side Jimmy back to Downton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies in advance for grammar and spelling. Not the best at it. Enjoy! :D**

Jimmy ran straight up to his room followed by Thomas who checked to see if anyone had noticed them come in. Jimmy made a small bed for the dragon near his wardrobe. Of course the dragon didn't stay there for long and decided to make itself comfortable on Jimmy's pillow. Jimmy only smiled and got ready for dinner while Thomas watched and worried. He looked puzzled at Jimmy.

"Aren't you worried," Thomas asked. Jimmy looked at him.

"No, not really," he replied. Thomas's eyes widened.

"How can you not," he asked, "There is a baby dragon lying on your bed. What are you going to do, Jimmy? Take care of it? Raise it?"

"What else am I supposed to do," Jimmy asked with his brows furrowed. Thomas shook his head.

"Jimmy, this thing is not a puppy. It's a dragon. It grows. It eats meat. It could eat you when it's big enough."

Jimmy walked over to Thomas.

"Calm down, Thomas. I've read books."

"Books," Thomas repeated, "Those books you probably read are fictional, Jimmy. This thing is real."

"I know it's real, but I think we can manage it," Jimmy said.

"We," Thomas asked. Jimmy swallowed.

"Thomas, I need your help on this. I can't do this on my own, I'll surely get caught. Then they'll take her away from me."

Thomas blinked.

"Her?"

"Yes," Jimmy smiled and sat down next to the dragon. The dragon then crawled over to Jimmy and licked his hand.

_Probably getting a taste of him_, Thomas thought.

"It's a she. I just don't know what I should name her. What do you think her name should be?"

The dragon looked up at Thomas and wagged its long scaly tale. Thomas smirked a bit.

"Blue," Thomas said. Jimmy chuckled.

"No," he said, "She needs something majestic. She is a majestic creature so something that fits her."

"I think less time worrying what to call 'her', and more time on how you figure to raise it. Jimmy, dragons grow. You can't just keep her in your room and I doubt on a diet of milk and biscuits."

"I know," Jimmy said, "But only until she's too big to hide, besides, its going to get cold soon and I don't want her out there in the winter."

"You may not have a choice if you and her want to survive. Oh, just picture the look on Mr. Carson's face if he sees her."

Jimmy laughed.

"I think that'll be the last thing he ever sees before a big bright light."

Thomas chuckled and nodded.

"How about when I'm working, you make a run up here every now and then just to check up on her. I'll try my best to do the same and as well as feed her."

"Feed her what?"

"Well like you said, she can't live off of milk and biscuits so I figure we could snatch some meat and bring it up."

Thomas groaned.

"I'm supposing you want me to do that. Sneak and get some meat without Mrs. Patmore cutting my head off."

"You're very sneaky, Thomas," Jimmy said, "I'm sure you won't get caught."

Thomas sighed and began to regret the day he mentioned how he used to steal wine and such.

"And what if my sneak is off and I'm caught? How do I explain to them why I need raw meat?"

"Well," Jimmy began, "You're smart too, but I doubt you'll get caught."

Thomas looked away and closed his eyes.

"Please Thomas," Jimmy said, "I swear I'll never ask for anything ever again. I'll never bug for a day off and I won't rely on you to cover me when I get into trouble."

Thomas smiled and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy made a pouty face that made Thomas laugh.

_Why do you have to be so adorable? Why can't I have you?_

"Oh, alright," Thomas groaned, "But if anything does go wrong, it will be all your fault and you get the trouble."

"I'll earn up to that, Mr. Barrow, I promise."

"You certainly will. Now if you excuse me," Thomas said as he picked up the bag he placed next to Jimmy's door, "I'd better get these to Mrs. Patmore."

Jimmy nodded then began to pet the dragon. Thomas watched as he closed the door then sighed.

That night, Thomas laid in bed barely able to close his eyes. He was tempted to go to Jimmy's room just to check up on him. To make sure the dragon hadn't mauled him in his sleep. Thomas still couldn't believe that the stone was an egg, a dragon's egg. Out of all the scenarios that crossed Thomas's mind about the stone, a dragon egg never crossed his mind. Thomas sighed and sat up. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep, more of worry than anything. Not only did he worry that Jimmy would get hurt, but what if someone had been looking for it. That worried Thomas the most. Surely something like that had an owner. What if they knew the stone was actually a dragon egg? Thomas knew that people involved in such were probably not very merciful. His fear grew more and more as he thought about what dangerous people could be looking for the dragon. Oh how he wished Jimmy never found the damned thing. As much as he wished things never happened, they did and he lived through them.

_But this is different. How am I supposed to keep Jimmy and a dragon safe?_

Thomas lied back down and stared at his ceiling.

_I just hope no one thinks to come to Downton and look for it._

The next couple of weeks went surprisingly swell and fast. Thomas was able to snatch a couple of strips of meat and rush them upstairs before anyone could notice. The dragon took them happily and ate up the meat. Thomas couldn't help but smile as he watched the tiny thing flip and eat the meat. It became a routine. He would snatch meat throughout the day, check up on the dragon when he could, then after dinner, him and Jimmy would sit and talk while the dragon played around with a little ball Jimmy found in the yard. Thomas knew it was either Little George's or Little Sybie's but no one ever went to look for it.

"Have you found a name for it yet," Thomas asked as he rolled the ball back and forth, teasing the dragon with the ball.

"Not yet," Jimmy sighed, "I've thought and thought but nothin."

"Hmm," Thomas said as he took a good look at the dragon. He looked into the dragon's eyes then looked into Jimmy's.

"Sapphire," Thomas said, "Her eyes, they're like sapphires."

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"They are," he replied, "Sapphire...Saphira."

Jimmy's smiled widened at the sound of the name.

"Saphira," he repeated. Thomas smiled and nodded.

"So, Saphira," he said to the dragon. The dragon looked at him at the sound of the name and wagged her tail. Thomas laughed.

"I guess she likes the sound of that," Thomas said. Thomas's smile faded a little as he took another good look at the dragon. When they brought her here she was only half the size of his arm, now she was bigger.

"Jimmy," Thomas said, "She's growing pretty fast."

Jimmy nodded.

"I noticed that this morning."

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do," Thomas asked. Jimmy only shook his head.

"At this rate, she could be as big as you within a month. We need to get her out before she's too big to fit through the door."

"But its getting cold, Thomas," Jimmy complained, "She can't breathe fire yet so how can she keep warm."

"Look, I'll try and find some old shirts lying around and cloths then maybe tomorrow I can take her to this tiny shack in the woods. No one's been in there for a long time, and it'll keep her warm and sheltered until she's bigger. Surely by then she can light herself a fire."

Jimmy look unconvinced but it was the only idea they had.

"Alright," Jimmy mumbled.

"Besides, I think everyone is getting suspicious at us running up here every chance we get. I know I almost got stopped by yesterday."

"But wouldn't it be more difficult to sneak outside."

"Its a chance we have to take Jimmy. I'll check on her when I go out for a smoke break. They know I like to walk sometimes when I do so they won't get too suspicious. Its only temporary."

Jimmy nodded then looked at Saphira. She looked back and made a face close to a smile. Jimmy smiled back then nodded again.  
Thomas smiled and sighed in relief, but if only it was that easy to sneak her out.

The next day when Thomas was able, he grabbed a few old shirts of his and and old blanket he had in his wardrobe before sneaking to Jimmy's room. Saphira was laying on the bed when he entered then it hit him.

_How am I supposed too get such a big thing out of here?_

Saphira seemed to have grown a bit more over night. She seemed to be close to the size of Isis, maybe a little bigger. Thomas groaned then looked at the window.

"Please tell me you know how to fly a bit," Thomas asked Saphira. She cocked her head to the side then hopped of the bed. Thomas ran over to the window and opened it.

"Ok, just flap your wings until you land, I've never flew meself so I'm not the best teacher at this."

Saphira growled a little then hopped onto the window seal. She looked out and made a noise.

"I know it looks high, but it really isn't," Thomas said, "Just jump...and flap."

Saphira looked at him unconvinced then looked outside. She bobbed herself up and down getting ready to launch. She then launched herself out the window then furiously flapped her wings. Thomas watched in fear as Saphira descended but was relieved to notice she was descending slowly. As she hit the ground a small cloud of dust came out from under her. She looked up at Thomas and wagged her tail.

Thomas smiled.

"Stay there," He said, "If anyone comes, hide. I'll be right down."

He quickly close Jimmy's window then dashed out of the room. He was quick to keep himself from being noticed or called on and ran out the door. He went over to the where the dragon was supposed to be but she was gone.

"Saphira," Thomas said, "Its just me, you can come out now."

He waited a few then saw Saphira pop out from behind a stack of boxes. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"There you are," he said, "Now lets go before anybody sees."

Thomas started walking then looked back and saw Saphira looking at the door.

"Don't worry," Thomas said, "Jimmy is working so he can't come now, but he'll come later. I promise."

Saphira looked at the door then pranced after Thomas as they left Downton.

Thomas lit a cigarette as he trailed down the familiar path to the little shed. He shook his head then looked at Saphira.

_You're much easier to deal with than Isis was. I think she still holds a grudge with me._

Thomas blew out a puff of smoke as the little shed game into view. He quickly ran over to it and looked at the lock. He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Alright," he said opening the door, "This is where you'll be for...a few days."

He went in and placed the shirts and blanket on the floor, he made a small warm nest then patted it. Saphira walked in then laid in the pile and looked up at Thomas.

"You are so obedient," he said with a smile. He stood up then walked out.

"We'll be back later," he told Saphira. "Stay here now. I've got the only key to the shed so no one will come in here. You're safe."

Saphira made a small nod then laid her head down as Thomas closed the door. Once it was locked he placed his head against the door frame.

_You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright, Thomas. Just relax and keep calm. Its all alright._

_...until she grow s up bigger than Downton, then we're in trouble._

Thomas sighed then turned around and made his way back to the house.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and quietly, except for Jimmy's contant bugging Thomas about Saphira. During dinner Thomas couldn't help but notice how anxious Jimmy was. He could barely keep still and kept kicking Thomas who sat across from him. Jimmy would look at Thomas apologetically and of course Thomas would nod to accept his appology, even though he knew his leg was going to be bruised. After their dinner was over, Thomas grabbed his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"I'm going out for a short walk before bed," Thomas said.

"I'll go with you, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said standing up, "I've been feeling quite warm lately."

"You're not getting ill, are you James," Mrs. Hughes asked.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Hughes, I think I've just worked a little too much today."

made a noise then looked at who smiled.

Thomas snickered as they walked out.

"You are a very hard worker indeed," Thomas said as they began walking, "I nearly break a sweat just watching you stand and smirk all day long."

"Oh shut up, you," Jimmy said laughing, "I am a hard worker, just when no one else sees. I have a reputation."

"Yes, a reputation that's going to get you sacked if you keep it up."

"I won't get sacked," Jimmy said, "Now where is this shack at?"

Thomas smiled.

"It's just this way," he said.

Thomas smoked by a tree as he watched Jimmy play wish Saphira. Thomas couldn't believe how happy Jimmy was when he was around Saphira. Thomas began to feel the cold air bite and nip at him as he hugged his coat tighter around himself.  
"We should probably get back," Thomas said shivering.

"Just a couple more minutes," Jimmy said.

"We'll spend extra time tomorrow," Thomas said, "Its your half day anyway."

Jimmy stood up straight then smiled at Saphira.

"I'll be back tomorrow with some good lunch for you," he said to the dragon. The dragon snuggled up to him then he led her back into the shed. Thomas pulled out his key and locked it then began heading back.

"You sure she's safe," Jimmy asked as he caught up to Thomas.

"She's safer here than at the house, Jimmy," Thomas said. He looked at Jimmy's wrapped up hand.

" How's your hand by the way?"

Jimmy shrugged and unwrapped his hand then showed the dragon-like mark.

"It's still a little sensitive, but it's healing."

Thomas looked at it more closely.

"That's going to scar, Jimmy," He said, flicking his cigarette away, "You'll have to wear a glove like me if you want to keep that hidden, especially since it's such an odd shape. Don't want the wrong people seeing that."

Jimmy smiled.

"I don't suppose you have an old pair you won't mind to lose?"

Thomas smiled at Jimmy and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can dig up."


End file.
